


Mission Report

by FandomDivergentChildofAkyls



Series: Fuck Shit Up And Not Die [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alexander Pierce had it coming, Alexander Pierce's Funeral, Alternate Universe - American Horror Story Fusion, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Coven Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hydra Won (Marvel), Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blood Kink, Bucky Barnes Dog Tags, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Celebration sex, Choking, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, Dark reader, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forced Prostitution, Foreplay, Gossip, Gun Violence, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Hydra Bucky Barnes, Hydra Natasha Romanoff, Hydra Peter Parker, Hydra Steve Rogers, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, In which the Reader does what she does best, Makeup Sex, Murder Kink, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Past Torture, Project Insight (Marvel), Protective Bucky Barnes, Public Masturbation, Reader and Mrs. Rogers are little shits, Rough Sex, Shotgun Wedding, Smut, Soft Bucky Barnes, This is just me remembering my girl Zoe Benson, Top Bucky Barnes, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night, dark bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDivergentChildofAkyls/pseuds/FandomDivergentChildofAkyls
Summary: Steve Grant Rogers needs to be made Director of Hydra. Rebecca Barnes Proctor enlists Bucky's secret wife to help. After all, nobody knows they're married except for Rebecca. And besides, nobody knows she exists either. Then she gets home late. Her hubby's gonna be pissed. And he showed up drenched in blood to surprise her too. Oh well, she wore his favorite heels. He'd forgive her. Hydra would fall after this. Everything would be fine and dandy.Also known as: James Buchanan Barnes's secret wife does what she does best: She fucks shit up in the best way possible and makes Steve the Director of Hydra in the process. Everyone wins. It's an amazing time to be alive.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Fuck Shit Up And Not Die [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016176
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28





	1. The Secret Wife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizzyGal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyGal/gifts).



> | Hi! Sorry for my weird updates... I stayed up updating two stories in one day and then I crashed. I've had this in the backburner for a while because I typed the first half and then dropped it once I got the drive to update the other two fanfics because I felt bad for not updating them for a month. So, yay for a really weird updating schedule, I guess???
> 
> This is for my girl Lizzy, because the Toxic series has become my new binge read and... I really just wanted to imagine a world where Project Insight succeeded. Maybe I'll write one for the PatS universe too, who knows. 
> 
> Trigger warnings for murder, rape, Bucky and the Reader's foul mouths, murder and blood kinks, and basically this entire piece of filth I made. I fully also blame AHS season three for this. Zoe and Kyle were just too cute, and Evan and Tassia own my whole heart.
> 
> Italics are for Russian, as per usual.

The sound of the phone ringing got your attention. 

For a moment, you didn't answer it. It could’ve been Steve. It could’ve been Tony. Or Natasha. Or Sam. Or even fucking Bruce. Clicking your tongue, you eventually got up to the still ever-ringing motherfucking phone and answered it. 

“Hello?”  
  
“Hey. I got news on Pierce.” 

Ah, it was Rebecca. Rebecca Barnes Proctor. James’ little sister. She was older now, white-haired, and even had hearing aids. But she was still just as fiery as she was during her youth with James. You wondered why he hadn’t gone to visit his sister, or even sought her out yet. You had one day, purely on accident. 

Okay, maybe not completely on accident. She had found you one day out in the front yard, and called you over to her house a few houses down. Your husband was out for another mission and wouldn’t be back for a couple of days. To anyone’s knowledge, you and the former Winter Soldier were nothing more than partners back when you were both prisoners of Hydra. 

**Hydra had taken you as a teenager. To Siberia. You had a boyfriend at the time. You loved him very much. He was your first love. He was going to be your first everything. Until the accident. The accident that took his life.** **  
****  
****You had planned to lose your virginity to your first boyfriend. It had gone well until he was inside you. You were topping him, a position that you both talked about thoroughly. Then you started moving against him. Then he started bleeding. And then he started spasming and screaming. You saw him choke on his blood, dying right in front of you. You did the reasonable thing and called 911. They had told you and your parents that he had died from a brain aneurysm.**

**Your parents had been desperate. They asked around for answers, even dipping into illegal activities to find out what you had done to your boyfriend. Your mother had sneered at you, telling you that this was why you should’ve waited for marriage to sleep with your now-dead boyfriend. Your father was a bit better, pulling you close and saying that it wasn’t your fault. But inside you, inside your heart, you knew it was. Then men in white suits came to your house, bearing the red and black octopus. You watched as your mother and father stood there as you were dragged away kicking and screaming.**

**They had taken you to Siberia, where they had been keeping the Winter Soldier. Hydra had taken one good look at you and then threw you in with the Winter Soldier.**

**The Asset had scared you at first. He was cold, emotionless. But he held you with a certain softness to him as if the cold, emotionless machine wasn’t him. He protected you from the scientists. You watched as he was dragged away from you, and you had heard his screams of agony. You pounded on the walls, the doors, screaming for them to stop. Why had they hurt this man? Why?** **  
****  
****Then. Hydra told you what had happened. You had a killer cunt. You had killed your boyfriend with your cunt. You had the power to kill people with your cunt. The realization and the declaration had made you vomit. The Soldier had come to you, holding you tightly in place. Somehow, you had begged him. Begged him to touch you. The thought that you could kill him passed in your mind as he stripped you, his rough touch all over you. You** ** _needed_** **it. You** ** _craved_** **it. You** ** _wanted_** **someone to touch you. You didn’t know how long Hydra had kept you in Siberia. All you knew was the Asset was touching you roughly, leaving marks and scars that could very well turn to bruises. But you didn’t care. You needed someone to touch you. The Winter Soldier was a supersoldier. If he could survive falling off a train, he could survive your cunt.** **  
****  
****The Asset placed his mouth to your cunt and ate you out like a starving, raging animal. His grip on your thighs was tight, leaving purple bruises. Then he had gripped your breasts as he ate you out, tongue shoved inside your cunt as his metal fingers fucked you. You were screaming. It felt good. When your orgasm came, it was like you were alive again. You could feel the blood rushing to your entire body as your body pulsed and jerked around him, your pussy throbbing. You could’ve sworn there was a heartbeat there too.**

**His mouth and chin had been covered in your juices, practically making his skin glisten as you looked at him, a whimper escaping your lips. No one had ever touched you like that. Ever. Through your shaking form and fear-filled eyes, he embraced you. Then Hydra had grinned at the both of you and arranged you to be married to the Fist of Hydra.**

**Your marriage ceremony didn’t even count as a marriage ceremony. They had you in a white dress, barefoot, with a veil over your head. You didn’t feel like a bride. The Soldier had waited for you at the front, in his gear. Somehow, seeing him in his gear didn’t scare you. It was welcoming. Calming. And when you walked up to face your soon-to-be-husband, you looked into his eyes. They were a periwinkle blue, reminding you of the sky on a good day. Or the color of the ocean. They were calming and made you feel warm.** **  
****  
****When the man announced you both husband and wife, your husband gently pushed your veil back, revealing yourself to him, you pulled down his mask that covered his nose and lips, and he leaned down and kissed you. His lips were soft. For a moment, your eyes closed, and the warm feeling bubbled in your stomach again.**

**The two of you were then dragged to a room. At least, there was a bed. Other than that, the room was bare.**

**“They have cameras.”** **  
****  
****You looked at your new husband, confusion, and fear on your face. Gazing around, sure enough, there was a camera in one of the corners of the room.**

**“They told me about your cunt.” You flushed.**

**“They want to see if you can kill me with it. I doubt it.” The Soldier made his way towards you, gently cupping your face. For someone who had a high kill count and could take out anyone with no evidence left behind, you didn’t feel like he could crush you. He could if he wanted to.**

**“But the serum-” You said. The Soldier cocked his head at you.**

**“The serum. It enhances everything, right? So… there’s a chance… that you won’t die. I’d be sad if you did. You’ve been nothing but good to me I- I can’t lose you. Not when I’ve lost everyone else.” You stammered. He leaned close, your noses almost touching.**

**“I’ve killed people. Does that bother you?” His breath was hot against your neck. You shivered.**

**“N-No. It wasn’t your fault.” You replied timidly. His flesh arm traveled to the back of your dress, finding the zipper. Wedding dresses usually didn’t have zippers, but this wedding dress did. Easier to take off. Or rip off. But the Asset was looking to do that. His wife was a gentle creature. He didn’t want to break her.**

**“I’ve killed people in the quickest ways. Shot to the head. Strangulation. I’ve even cut up one person and left them so horribly disfigured they were unrecognizable. And that doesn’t bother you? Not in the slightest?” The Soldier questioned with a hum as he pulled down your dress, leaving you naked. Your breath was short and came out in soft pants as the wetness began to pool in between your legs. A metal digit traveled up your legs, sticking its finger inside you, making a soft gasp escape your lips as your head tilted back, eyes beginning to close as your toes curled. Your legs parted, allowing your husband more access.**

**_“Fuck.”_ ** **Your cheeks colored at the use of the language. The people in the lab coats spoke Russian, and after being stuck there for god knows how long, you had slowly started picking up the language, speaking in broken Russian with the Asset. He had taught you the language to the point where you were practically fluent.**

 **_“Does it make you wet? The fact that I’ve killed people? Would you get wet if suddenly I came back and I was drenched in blood?”_ ** **The Winter Soldier asked his wife softly. You wet your lips, a stammer escaping your lips as the wetness pooled, even more, giving him the answer he needed. The Soldier chuckled, making you open your eyes in surprise. What you saw made your whimper.**

**His eyes were dark. Practically blown with lust at the fact that his killing turned you on. That he if he came back, drenched in blood from foot to toe, that you would be dripping for him. Probably even dripping to the point where you’d kneel and beg for him to take you right there on the floor. He probably would. He was married now. You were his equal. He would do anything to protect you and make you happy. If you asked to be fucked in front of everyone, he’d comply. No trigger words would distract him. No amount of torture would take him away from his wife. None.**

**_“I… I… ooh- fuck,”_ ** **You gasped, a moan escaping your lips as he added in a second finger slowly. You heard him chuckle softly in response.**

 **_“How long has it been since… you’ve been with someone?”_ ** **You asked carefully. The Soldier looked at you, and for a moment, you saw someone else. It was a brief look in his eyes, a look of tenderness.**

**_“I don’t remember.”_ **

**Your heart lurched. You looked at him, an unreadable expression on your face.**

**_“Does it bother you that I’m a virgin?”_ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** **_“No.”_ **

**_“Will you hurt me?”_ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** **_“No. You’re my wife. I won’t ever hurt you unless you ask me to.”_ **

**_“So… if I asked you to degrade me, would you-”_ **

**_“Yes.”_ **

**You swallowed. Your wedding dress pooled at your feet, two metal fingers still inside your cunt snuggly. Tensely, you stepped out of your dress, moaning as you felt his fingers move inside you.**

**“I want you to take me, husband. Can you do that?” You asked. Your husband looked at you in your eyes, his dark, blown pupils glowing. He nodded. Oh, he was going to have fun breaking you. The thought, the sweet realization that you were his, and only his, it made his dick hard. You were a virgin. Untouched. Sure, you had started to have sex with your dead boyfriend, but from what you had told him, your hymen was still intact. Not broken. He was going to break it. He would be the only one between your legs. He would be the only one to break your hymen, take your virginity. See your blood coat the bedsheets. Maybe it was a virgin kink? He didn’t know.**

**“Yes.” He breathed out, hungry eyes raking over your form, perfectly drinking you in. God, you were perfect. You weren’t like the girls back in the ’40s. No, you were broken. Jagged. In pieces. He’d make you whole again. He’d break you down, and then build you back up. He was going to love you with his very last breath.**

**_“Soldier?”_ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** **_“Ready to comply.”_ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** **_“Husband? What should I call you?”_ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** **_“James, wife. Call me James.”_ **

**Then, he kissed you. It was like the first time when he had eaten you out on the floor. It was soft. His lips moved against yours, gently biting your lower lip, swiping against your bottom lip, practically begging for entrance. You opened your mouth, allowing him access as his tongue snaked its way into your mouth, attacking your tongue, making you cry out. But your cry came muffled. Your husband pulled away from you, a deep chuckle escaping his lips.**

**Fuck, you looked incredible to him. Your lips were bruised red, your cheeks flushed pink. You were panting. Was this what you looked like when you were getting it on with your dead boyfriend?** **  
****  
****Oh well. None of that mattered now.**

**James Buchanan Barnes was going to have much fun partaking and showing you the joys of the flesh. You would be his, no doubt about it. Nothing Hydra would do could take that away.**

**“You’re in charge tonight, wife. Lead the way doll.” Bucky said.**

**“Touch me.” You whispered. Bucky slid his metal fingers out of you, making you whimper.**

**“Where?” He asked, beginning to move his flesh hand up and down your body. He brushed over your collarbone, beginning to go towards the valley of your breasts. Slowly and quickly, he flicked his thumb on your right nipple, hearing your sharp intake of breath.**

**“Everywhere.”**

**And then, he snapped. He twisted your right nipple roughly, making you cry out. He plunged his two metal digits back into your cunt, making you scream.**

**“I was so fucking turned on,” Bucky snarled. He fucked you with his metal fingers, wet, slick sounds beginning to make themselves known.**

**“When I heard about your cunt, my god, it fucking made me so fucking horny. I wanted to fuck you so damn bad, doll.” He sucked a deep mark in your neck, making you choke. He gripped your right breast for a split second before roughly twisting your left nipple, a satisfied look in his eyes as he saw tears beginning to prickle your eyes.**

**“You know what they did to me, doll?” He taunted you, slipping a third finger in you, the sounds of the wet slopping sounds of his metal fingers fucking your cunt, hitting that sweet spot that no one had ever hit, making you moan and whimper.**

**“N-No,” You gasped, frantically gripping his gear, your head beginning to spin.**

**“They dragged me to the chair. They tortured me. Mocked me. Taunted me. Spat about my erection right in my face. Dangled the option of letting me fuck you right in front of them, doll. It was so tempting. I was about to break free and come over there to fuck you myself.” He hit that sweet spot inside your pussy that made you see stars, making you crumble slightly. He held you up with his flesh hand, moving it towards your ass, lifting you up so you wouldn’t fall.**

**“Then, they tortured me. It felt like hours. Then afterwards, they threw me back in with you, and I held you. You’re my salvation, doll.” Then he huddled next to you, flesh hand on your ass forgotten, moving you so you would be sitting down, legs spread apart. He knelt in front of you, eyes sharp. He looked like he was pledging his allegiance to someone. He briefly looked like the old Bucky, knelt down on one knee, pledging his allegiance to his country before he was whisked off to war. Now, he was pledging his allegiance to you. His heart, soul, body- everything, would be yours. Bucky and Winter agreed. He would be yours. You would be theirs. Hydra had brought you two together. And if Hydra tried prying you two apart, they would paint the walls and floors red with their blood.**

**“Take me. Right now.” You were practically dripping for him, slick running down his metal fingers, dripping down your thighs. He was making you so fucking wet and filthy that you didn’t need lube. Hydra wouldn’t have given you lube anyway. You hadn’t even seen his dick yet, but you didn’t care. You’d take it. You’d let this supersoldier take you in any way, any position he wanted. He was yours now. You were his. Two parts of a whole. You’d never be alone ever again.**

**“No, no. I want to see you cumming on my fingers, doll. Then I’ll take you. I’ll take you right on the bed. We’re gonna christen that damn fucking bed. You’re going to take my cock in every way I want you to, got it?” Bucky ordered. You nodded frantically. Bucky chuckled darkly at your enthusiasm. All this time he thought you were pure, despite killing your boyfriend with your cunt. Oh, how wrong he’d been. That didn’t matter now. You two had all the time in the world. He’d discover what you’d like. What turned you on. What made you tick. Yes, James Buchanan Barnes was more than happy to discover the joys of the flesh with you.**

**“Good.” Then he took his metal fingers out of your dripping cunt, before plunging them back in roughly, fingers curling around the sweet spot of your pussy, making you scream his name out.**

**_“James!”_** **You shrieked, cumming around his metal fingers instantly, body shaking. It was so intense your husband had to clamp his flesh arm down, holding you in place.**

**_“That’s a good girl. We’re gonna move to the bed now. You’re gonna crawl for me. Crawl slowly. I wanna see you on that bed all spread out for me.”_** **Bucky purred. With flushed cheeks, you nodded and slowly crawled off of him, (really all he needed to do was move but instead he just got up and fucking stood there), and you made your slow, tortured way towards the bed.**

**Growing up, you had a twin bed. It was slammed against the wall and your half chihuahua would jump up and sleep right next to you. You would have a hand on their neck, or around their tummy, as they slept next to you. You missed your dog. You wondered if they were okay.**

**Thoughts of your dog were gone once you heard something drop to the floor. You had made it to the large bed, soft hands gripping the metal platform of the bed before you had turned your head towards the source of the noise.**

**Bucky had taken off his uniform. His jacket and tac pants laid on the floor, forgotten. He made his way towards you, clade in what looked like a black tank top and his boxers. Like you, his feet were bare. You could almost smell the desire rolling off of him in waves.**

**_“C’mon. Jump onto the bed doll.”_** **Bucky purred. Blinking yourself back into reality, you hopped onto the bed, stumbling slightly. Like the Asset, you had been frozen whenever Hydra didn’t need you, preserving your body and making sure you didn’t waste away like James. You didn’t remember how long Hydra had you. You had forgotten how long it had been.**

**_“What you said earlier, when I asked that you would-”_** **You stammered, your cheeks beginning to heat up. Bucky allowed himself to smirk as he looked at you.**

**_“You want me to degrade you? Call you a filthy little slut for the fact that you get off of me killing people?”_** **Bucky snarled. You whimpered, feeling the wetness really coming down now. You were dripping like a river at this point, all laid out on the large bed, legs spread out, eyes frantic for anything.**

**_You needed him. You needed him to take your damn virginity because you wouldn’t let anyone else do it. No one else would do it. If Hydra said that someone else other than James was going to pop your cherry, you would’ve stripped your husband bear and beg him to fuck you in front of them yourself. There’d be no one else. Only James._ **

**_“Or maybe you’d like to be called a whore for the fact that you’d kneel for me if you saw me drenched in blood. Would you like that, wife? Drop to your knees if you saw me drenched in blood that isn’t my own?”_** **He taunted you. Words couldn’t come out of your mouth fast enough. It was like they couldn’t come out. You were so horny, so delirious, and so fucking turned on by your husband that you really were resisting the urge to climb on him like a tree and riding him till your thighs ached. He made his way towards the bed, walking like he was a predator, and you were his prey. Somehow that thought calmed you.**

**All those years of being with Hydra, being captured by Hydra, you had thought you were innocent. But with the realization that you actually got your socks off with the dark thought that if James were to walk in, drenched in blood from head to toe and you’d want to do nothing more than jump his bones, well, it made you think. Maybe you were as innocent as you thought. Maybe your dead ex-boyfriend wasn’t supposed to be your first. Maybe it was always going to be James.**

**“Wait, stop.”** **  
****  
****Bucky stopped. He had been so close to the bed. But, he stopped at your command. For a moment, you didn’t see the soldier. You didn’t see the machine. All you could see was James Buchanan Barnes. Before Hydra. You saw Bucky Barnes, the former sniper for the Howling Commandos.**

**“Do you hate me? Does it… does it make you sick that… if you were drenched in blood, I’d let you fuck me?” You asked, fear evident in your voice. Bucky walked up to you, gently caressing your face, allowing you to sink into his touch. Then, you looked up at him, your eyes wide and doelike. You looked so innocent, so scared. All Bucky wanted to do was hold you. So, that was what he did. He held you, stroking your hair.**

**“No. If anything, it turns me on too. You’re not normal. Neither am I. Nobody’s normal, doll. And if they are, well they must be really fucking boring to be around. You can kill people with your cunt. I’ve killed more people than anyone in the world. We’re not normal people. And that’s fine. You’ve suffered. I’ve suffered. We have our demons, yeah? But that makes us who we are. So no, it doesn’t make me sick. You might not be enhanced, and I might not have a killer dick, but that doesn’t matter. I’d still love you.” Bucky spoke. You blinked.**

**“You love me? With all my fucked up baggage? I killed someone, James. With my cunt. He spasmed and was bleeding and screaming on the bed. I burned the sheets. I had to…” You trailed off, your voice beginning to get shaky as you remembered. Sometimes, the experience made its way into your nightmares. You remembered his screaming, blood gushing out of his eyes. How his body stopped moving. But lately, leading up to the wedding, you had imagined James. Instead of your dead ex-boyfriend, it was James who was screaming. It was James who had the blood gushing out of his eyes, spasming and dying right in front of you. You’d wake up screaming and thrashing. Hydra scientists would have to run in and sedate you to the point where you’d be too drugged out to keep thrashing around, and would eventually pass out again. It would be like a fever dream, but you still remembered. Remembered James screaming. You didn’t want to hurt him. Not James. Never James.**

**“Yes. I love you. I’ll never stop loving you. It’s you and me. I’m with you till the end of the line.” Bucky replied. He cupped your face, and leaned down, kissing you again. It was gentle. Tender. It made you feel safe. You were safe. You kissed him back, arms wrapped around his neck as you pulled down with you, allowing him to slide on top of you.**

**“Take it off. I want you inside me. Please, husband. Take me. Make me yours.” You breathed out. Bucky took off his tank top, sliding it over his head, throwing it on the floor. Then he slipped off his boxers, casually throwing them on the floor too without a care in the world.**

**_“Holy fuck.”_ **

**He was big. There were no words to explain it. There was no fucking way you were going to fit that beast of anatomy in you. Or your mouth. Or your ass. Well, if your husband was an ass guy. You were. If he wasn’t, that was fine.**

**“No. I’ll definitely fuck your ass too.”**

**_Wait what?_ **

**“Shit.” Bucky chuckled as he looked at you, a shit-eating grin on his face. Oh god, you had literally said the last part out loud. You really wanted the ground to swallow you whole. You wanted to die at that moment.**

**“I’ll take you in the ass too. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, wife? My dick in your ass?” Bucky hummed as he slid his metal and flesh hands down your body, his metal fingers still coated in your slick, making you jump from the sudden moisture on your body. Bucky chuckled.**

**“Relax, doll. Relax. Good. That’s a good girl, Relax that good little body for me. There you are,” Bucky praised you, inching your thighs further apart more than they already were, a burning feeling beginning to appear in between your thighs.**

**“What a beautiful pussy. This is my pussy. These are my tits. This is my ass. Mine. You’re mine now, understood? I’m going to make you mine. You’d like that, wouldn’t you doll?” Bucky questioned, a frantic nod from you making him bury his head in between your thighs, and he shoved his tongue into your wet heat, making you shriek and grip at his dark locks. He swirled and lapped at your lips, exploring. Later, he’d kiss your thighs. Later, he’d explore your body. Right now, he wanted to claim you. Make you his. His tongue found your slick, spreading it around with his tongue, slipping back into your clit through your lips. Then he began to suck. You gripped his hair harder, almost to the point where you were pretty sure you’d cut out the blood flow from his brain.**

**Wet, loud sucking noises followed as Bucky explored your cunt, determined to find the things that would make you tick. Then his tongue flattened out, hitting that spot that made you see stars. You came with a shriek as your body spasmed around him, coating his mouth and chin with your come. Bucky groaned deeply, the sounds sending vibrations throughout your clit, and it made you swore. Slowly, he lifted his head up, a shit-eating grin on his face. Then, he plunged three metal fingers inside your still swollen heat, groaning at how good your walls gripped his fingers.**

**“Yeah, that’s it, that’s it doll, c’mon, give me another one baby. That’s it, fuck you’re so tight,” Bucky grunted as he fucked you with his fingers, wet squishing noises following. You were throbbing on the bed, your back arching with each thrust. Every thrust felt like his dick. Maybe you wouldn’t get to suck his dick as you wanted. But then again, Bucky did say you two had all night. Maybe you’d get to suck his dick after all. The thought made you happy.**

**Bucky was quickening his pace with his metal fingers, making you thrash and slam your hips against his metal hand, gasps and frantic whimpers escaping your lips, Your eyes were shining with desperation, wanting to orgasm. You wanted his cock inside you. You were pretty sure your sex drive was going to never recover from this. Bucky was going to ruin you, he’d see to that.**

**“James, oh god, oh fuck me- JAMES!” You screamed, coming on his fingers. Bucky swore loudly in Russian as your swollen walls clamped down on his fingers tightly. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, his ears popping as he heard a ringing noise in his ears. Your body was shaking so much that he had to physically hold you down with his flesh hand, metal fingers still curled and wrapped up into your cunt. His dick slapped against your thighs, making you realize the seriousness of the situation.**

**_“You could die.”_ ** **You breathed out. Bucky looked down at you, a snarl escaping his eyes.**

 **_“I won’t. And if I do, I’ll die happy knowing I died in your tight little cunt. But then I’d feel bad because then I’d never gotten to know how it’d feel inside that tight little ass of yours.”_ ** **He removed his metal fingers out of you, making you whine. Then he swirled his head against your clit, edging towards your slit, coating the head of his cock with your come, watching with dark eyes as your come coated the head of his cock, a deep rumble escaping his chest. You were watching it too. Watching as your slick coated his head, a shaky whimper escaping your lips. Slowly, he pushed in, the head of his cock entering you with a slick, wet sound. A shaky breath left your lips as you laid back, your back arching up.**

 **_“You’re mine. No one else’s.”_ ** **Bucky growled. You nodded frantically.**

**Slowly, he pushed in, inch by inch. He groaned, your walls stretching and clamping around him. He was thick as fuck. You didn’t even know if he would fit inside you. If he did, it would be a damn Christmas miracle. Slowly, he pulled out, the pain beginning to blossom. “Breathe. It’s alright. I’ve got you.” Bucky breathed out. You took in a few breaths, in and out. Then he slowly entered you again, inch by inch. You couldn’t remember if it hurts this much the first time. Then again, your hymen never broke. It was still intact. So yeah, it’d probably hurt. Bucky still watched you though, he watched your eyes as he took a nipple into his mouth, his flesh hand rubbing circles onto your clit, making you let out a painful gasp, your back arching to meet his flesh hand. His sac hit your ass as he continued to push in, slowly but surely breaking that last barrier holding you both away from each other.**

**Bucky’s fingers were slowly creating faster circles on your clit, making you whimper as another orgasm was close.**

**_“It’s alright. Give it to me.”_ ** **Then you came, gripping his arms so tightly you thought you were going to break. Bucky then chose that moment to slide out. And then slid back in, breaking your hymen, fully seating himself inside you. A cry escaped your lips as tears sprung to your eyes. It had hurt. There was a little pain there, and you held your breath to hear screaming.**

**Nothing. Your eyes had closed. And still, you waited. Still, nothing came. Then, you slowly opened your eyes.**

**James Buchanan Barnes was looking at you, a hardened look on his face, still very much alive.**

**“You’re… you’re still here.” You breathed out.**

**“I told you, you’re mine. Besides, supersoldier, remember?” Bucky responded, cocking his head to the side. You nodded timidly.**

**“Hold onto me.” Your legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him, even more, deeper into your cunt, making him hiss. Then he started to move. He rocked back and forth as if he was trying to restrain himself. For a moment, you didn’t mind. He probably wanted to start off gentle with you, and then build it up from there. You liked that. Slowly, he increased his rocking, slowly thrusting into you, scattered pleas escaping you.**

**_“Faster. I need you to fuck me. Please.”_ **

**His control snapped. He had been planning to take it slow, but what kind of husband would he be if he didn’t obey your wishes? You were his wife now. Gripping your shoulders, Bucky slid out slowly, smirking at the pitiful whine that escaped your lips, and slammed right back in, filling you to the brim. You gasped, face contoured into pleasure as you stuttered, head thrown back in pleasure.**

**_“Whatever my little wife demands.”_ ** **Bucky started pounding into you, the rough sounds of skin slapping skin echoing through the room. He wasn’t going to die. He wasn’t going to start screaming and bleeding in front of you. He’d live. He’d be the only one to be in between your legs, to taste you, feel you. To be the only one to know what made you wet. He’d be the only one to feel what it’d be like to have his dick inside you. The thought warmed you as you gripped his shoulders tightly, nails digging into his shoulder, as your nails started digging into his back too. Bucky hissed in pleasure.**

**“Tell me I’m going to be the only one,” Bucky said. You managed to make out a choking noise.**

**“Tell me I’m going to be the only one who fucks this cunt.” Bucky growled, thrusting into you particularly harder than the last time. You managed to make another choking noise.**

**“Answer me.” Bucky snarled. His teeth sank into your neck, drawing blood. A sob escaped your lips as you nodded.**

**“Yes. You’re the only one who gets to- oooh-“ you moaned, hips arching up to meet his harsh thrusts. You sobbed as he hit your g spot, frantically holding onto him as tightly as you could.**

**“Say I’m the only one who gets to fuck this cunt. This cunt is mine.” Bucky demanded. You squirmed, trying to find your voice.**

**“You… you’re the only one that gets to- ah! You’re the only one who gets to fuck my cunt. My cunt’s yours,” you mewled.**

**_“That’s my girl.”_ **

**Bucky slipped out of you again, savoring the frustrated cry that escaped your lips, cutting off your ability to breathe as he slammed back into you, wasting no time and began to fuck you in earnest again. You couldn’t breathe. It felt so good. Your body was like a live wire, ready to snap at any moment. Bucky continued to ram right into the spot that made you plead like a fucking sinner, your walls beginning to clench and tighten around him, signaling that you were close.**

**_“James… I’m…”_ ** **You gasped.**

 **_“Come for me, doll.”_ ** **You shrieked, body spasming as you came, a metal and flesh hand holding you in place as you came around his cock, making him groan.**

 **_“Shhh. Calm down. There you are.”_ ** **Bucky soothed you. You took deep breaths in and out, the pleasure still running over you like a drug. Bucky gently ran his fingers through your hair as he looked down at you. It was these times where you saw James Buchanan Barnes and not the Asset. You knew the Asset would always be a part of him, that certain side to him that was never satisfied, that wanted more.**

 **_“You… you’ve gotta have one too,”_ ** **you protested weakly. Bucky chuckled.**

 **_“I do? Well then. I guess I’ll get mine then, huh?”_ ** **He replied, amused. He slowly slid out, grinning like a smug little asshole at your whine, and shoved back in fully, groaning loudly at your swollen walls gripping his cock. Bucky knew he wouldn’t last long. Your cunt was just too good for his dick. He was screwed. No, literally. Grunts escaped his lips as he pounded in you, determined to reach his orgasm. He held onto your shoulders and bared his teeth in your neck, a scream coming from you as your second orgasm piggybacked your first, Bucky growled as your walls clamped around him, drenching his cock with your slick. Bucky and Winter snarled as they came inside you.**

**For a moment, all Bucky could focus on was your short intakes of breath. He laid beside you, gently holding you. He held you like you were the most precious thing in the world. He was a supersoldier, he could go again all night if you wanted. But now, you’d rest. You were his wife now. He’d look after you. He pressed a kiss to your forehead, watching as you fell asleep.**

“What’s the update?” You asked. Rebecca smiled through her phone. The elder Barnes had waited for this moment. Ever since she had found out Pierce had been one of Jamie’s handlers. Who better to take out the man who’d made her older brother’s life hell for the past seventy years than his own wife? After this, nothing would stand in her way. _This_ would be how Steve would become Director. Then Hydra would fall once and for all. Besides, Steve didn’t even know you were Jamie’s wife. Like everyone else, Steve had thought you were Bucky’s partner while being in Hydra. That’s what Bucky told Steve, anyway. Your marriage was private. Bucky didn’t feel like announcing your marriage to everyone. That wasn’t you or him. You both valued your privacy, especially after everything.

“He’s in critical condition. They’ve placed him in a coma. Barbiturate.” Rebecca answered. Barbiturate was used to help Pierce with his injuries after the bombing but had placed him into a coma. Nobody would know. Everyone would suspect that the brain aneurysm was caused by the barbiturate and you’d be safe. No one would know except Rebecca and you. Maybe Bucky, if you told him. 

Steve found it quite odd that you called Bucky James. You had called his childhood friend by his old birth name ever since you two had been saved by Steve a year ago. He didn’t actually notice you at first. You were silent and blended into the background. Hydra had called you _Winter’s Shadow._ Fitting too, since all you did was blend into the background whenever James brought you to Hydra meetings. But most of the time, you stayed in the house or explored around. You took walks into the nearby park, enjoying the sunshine and nice weather. For once, you could choose what you wanted to do with your life. Of course, Hydra was still mostly in control, but you could at least choose some things for yourself now. James was in the same boat. The two of you lived together as any married couple did in your house, that was close to Steve’s. Captain Rogers had insisted on the two of you living close to him, so that way he could see Bucky more often. The two of you had no complaints, so you two were now living down the street. The house had been supersoldier soundproof for the two of you, so whenever Bucky would get home, he’d be able to as loud as he wanted with you. Not that you complained. Sometimes, he’d be gentle and loving with you too. You didn’t complain about that either. You’d hold him and he’d brush your hair. It was the little mundane things you two did together that you loved. 

Maybe there was a piece of your old self that hadn’t died, after all. 

“You know, Jamie isn’t home. You think he’d be mad?” You asked. You heard Rebecca laugh from the other line. “No,” she responded. “Jamie will be fine. You know what to do.” Then, she hung up. You looked at your current attire, being a black sundress. Sighing, you got up, heading upstairs to your shared bedroom with James. You walked past the guest room, heading into the big master bedroom. When the two of you had first moved in, you both were confused about how to decorate. Since Bucky had been from the 40s, and that you couldn’t remember how long Hydra had kept you, the two of you were pretty much clueless on decorating. Then Steve had given an address to a local IKEA and the two of you were suddenly on a subway, headed to the big store. 

To say you were both overwhelmed was an understatement. The two of you wandered around IKEA for an hour before you two had bought anything. Then the two of you bought things for your home, determined to make it as homey and warm as possible. A queen-sized bed with dark bedding and dark blankets was slanted against the wall in the middle of the room, two dark oak nightstands on either side of the bed. You had the right, Bucky had the left. A vanity desk was slammed against the wall on your side near the window so you could put your makeup on. Makeup was something new to you. Steve’s wife, Mrs. Rogers had taken the time to explain what makeup was. Then you two had struck up a friendship. Now, you had a pretty sizable makeup collection that you organized into sections that you liked. Bucky would watch you put on makeup in the morning as he brushed your hair for you. Then he’d tug on your hair, revealing your throat to him, and he’d tell you to be good before he kissed you and went with Steve to the Hydra meetings.

Walking into the spacious walk-in closet, you hummed as you began to do a silent pick me guessing game with your heels. Heels had been something not new to you. From what you could remember, you used to like wearing heels very much. Your mother had practically trained you to walk in them. After being rescued from Hydra and brought back into modern society, it was hard to adjust. But once you got to know Mrs. Rogers, heels had reappeared in your life. She even taught you how to use heels as a weapon. It came in handy during the missions you’d tag along with James sometimes.

Humming, you eventually chose your favorite pair that James liked: black pumps with five-inch stiletto heels with red on the bottom. Briefly though, you wondered if you’d make it home before he noticed you were gone. Maybe, maybe not. Maybe he’d come home drenched in blood and wake you up by nudging his metal hand right on your ass, his nose brushing over your hips. Maybe you’d sneak in a few more hours of sleep. Yeah, sleep and sex sounded great. 

You slipped on your heels, looked in the mirror at your bare face, and nearly snickered. Pierce wouldn’t care if you wore makeup or not- he probably wasn’t aware you were married to James. After you two had gotten married, (or were forced to, really), Hydra made sure to keep your marriage under wraps. Like everything in your life, your marriage was controlled by Hydra. After Steve had rescued you and James, your marriage was free to do as you pleased together. It was nice. You got to walk on the streets of New York with James whenever he didn’t have Hydra meetings and got to be a normal husband and wife. Well, as normal as a former brainwashed hundred-year-old assassin and a former person with a killer cunt could be together. Your heels clicked on the floor as you headed downstairs to go to the hospital. There was a slight breeze. It made you smile. For a moment, you remembered the distant sound of laughter of other children you played within your childhood. It made you sad. 

Hydra had made your memories all scattered and hard to remember, just like James. And just like James, you were wiped and tortured. You were never made into a supersoldier like him, but you were used during certain missions that required more… sexual acts. James had protested of course, which led to Hydra wiping and torturing him again while you were forced to take out other higher targets quietly and unnoticed. That was why you were nicknamed _Winter’s Shadow._ You were nothing than the Winter Soldier’s shadow and it made you angry. Over time, you fell in love with the Soldier and James. Sometimes, you could see the old Bucky creep back. Whenever he did, the two of you would be alone. He’d hold you and press soft kisses on your head, reminding you of a simpler time. It reminded you of what you wanted with your ex-boyfriend. You had wanted to get married. You wanted to have children someday. You had just wanted to be happy, but then Hydra had fucked up everything. 

Although, Hydra marrying you to James was probably the best thing they ever did in their fucking stupid years of existence. You understood him even more than Steve. There were things he would never tell Steve that he would tell you. Now that you were both free from Hydra, you could do as you please. Finally, you could love your husband. 

The hospital was quiet. Everyone had already headed home. The small little pistol you had taken on your way out the door was secured under your dress. There would be cameras everywhere in that room. You needed to disable them. Thank fuck for James teaching you how to fight and use weapons. Finally, you reached the wing of the hospital that held the higher rank Hydra members. You walked up to the door that had **_Pierce_** written on it, slipping your bobby pin from your ear, opening the locked door with a soft click. You locked the door behind you, hearing the soft beeping of the heart rate monitor. 

Alexander Pierce was peacefully sleeping in his coma, his chest heaving up and down. It made you sick. The fact that this man- this man was allowed to walk free and given such amazing treatment for the work he had done for Hydra. That he was the reason why Project Insight succeeded. Nick Fury was dead. Maria Hill was dead. The SHIELD members that weren’t Hydra were forced to join or killed. Needless to say, there were a lot of dead bodies. You felt bad for them. You would’ve chosen the same way to go out too. You hated Hydra. Loathed Hydra. 

But not more than the man sleeping in front of you. Your eyes were dark, your body language unreadable. Your form was tall and silent, like a cat. After your marriage, your “honeymoon” was spent hours with James, teaching you how to fight. To be like him. But in your heart, you knew you’d never be enhanced. You didn’t want to be. Steve and James could be enhanced. But you? You didn’t care. You didn’t care that your husband was enhanced. You loved him all the same. To him, he was your James. Your Bucky. Your Jamie. With the faint beeping of the heart rate monitor, you walked over to the bed, lifting up Pierce’s hospital gown, hooking yourself onto the bed. The bed dipped only slightly due to your small stature. For once, you were grateful that you weren’t as tall as your lady peers. Hand crawling up his leg and to his thigh, your hand fisted around his cock, stimulating him. 

For a moment, it reminded you of the first time you had sex with your ex-boyfriend. There was that fear there, the fear of it hurting you. Fear of not being good enough. It was the first time jitters. Then, for a moment, you remembered your wedding night with James. How nice he treated you. After your initial first time, you had woken up again, and as soon as you weren’t as sleepy, he took you again, only slower. He traveled every inch of your body, worshipping you as if your body was his temple. He found he needed to touch you, caress you everywhere. That you enjoyed soft kisses on your body. You found that he needed to be touched everywhere and that your gentle fingertips soothed him and made him shudder. It had been hours of gentle touching, his soft words coaxing you, telling you how beautiful you were. For once, you felt whole. Complete.

Once you felt Pierce was stimulated enough, you lifted up your sundress, sliding your panties to the floor. Using your free hand, you slipped three fingers inside you, beginning to finger fuck yourself so you’d be stimulated enough. You were not going in dry and having this man’s sorry excuse of a fucking cock inside you. The only cock you’d allow to go in dry was James. The thought of your husband made you wet pretty quickly. God, he could make you leak like a faucet. Sometimes you wondered why you doubted yourself. James touched you like you needed to live. His touch made your body feel like it was on fire. It made you feel alive, complete. Your fingers gushed with your slick as you pulled out, quickly shoving them into your mouth, sucking your digits dry. Maybe your slick would stay in your mouth so James could taste you on your tongue when he came home later. That sounded nice. 

Slowly, you eased yourself on Pierce’s dick, eyes closing as you imagined it was James under you to swallow the bile that was rising to your throat. You imagined how good it felt whenever he let you top him, pussy sinking onto his cock slowly, allowing you to enter him inch by inch. Once you were fully seated, you started moving slowly. You wanted to treasure this. You wanted to be the only one to see him choke on his own blood, to see the blood spurting out of his eyes. You wanted his last sight to be you. You, on top of him, smiling at his demise. That his demise was your doing. Then you began to pick up the pace. You hadn’t bothered to put on a bra underneath your sundress, so your tits were happily bouncing, your breath even and unwavering. 

Blood began to sprout from his mouth. Your power had awoken. His eyes opened in shock, probably from the barbiturates, or your killer cunt, and Pierce was looking at you in shock and horror. A smile was on your face as you realized he had awoken. You had never seen him look so horrified in his life. It gave you a twisted feeling of pleasure. Then, he began to choke. Blood poured from his eyes. He was almost finished. Finally, finally, Steve would be the Director of Hydra. And finally, finally- you and Bucky would be free from the last demon in your lives.

Sounds of Pierce choking on his blood echoed in your ears as you heard that soft squishing noise. Your hips rolled down on him roughly, sending him seizing on the bed. Hands crept to his throat as he began to choke heavier on his own blood, his blood foaming at the mouth. You watched as his body seized and thrashed around on the bed, slowly losing consciousness. Leaning down, you purred in his ear.

_“Hail Hydra.”_

Alexander Pierce stopped moving. Blood gushed out of his eyes and pooled out of his mouth. You slid yourself out of him, admiring his still form as you grabbed a nearby tissue and cleaned his cock up, wanting to leave no evidence. You’d throw it away someplace later. You slid your panties back on, smoothing your sundress down before sliding his gown back down. Walking over to the nearby camera, you pulled out your pistol, and like your husband, you lifted up your left hand to the camera, shooting it dead. Then you slid your precious little pistol back underneath your dress, and snuck out of the hospital, heading home, to possibly sneak in more sleep before your husband got home. 

So, as it turned out, you didn’t get any sleep. When you entered your home, you noticed it was quiet. Too quiet. The hairs on your head rose up in alarm. You were on your guard again, just like how James had taught you. 

_“Someone is home late.”_

_Well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw._

“You’ve been watching too much Heathers, my love.” 

_Shit, you just said that out loud._   
  
James Buchanan Barnes walked out of his hiding spot from the shadows. His Hydra uniform was drenched in blood. A whimper escaped your lips, the wetness pooling at your thighs like a magnet. 

_“I was waiting for my wife. I headed upstairs, thinking that she would be asleep, and I’d wake her up with makeup sex. So imagine my surprise when I made my way upstairs to our bedroom and found her missing.”_ Your husband walked towards you, looking like a predator stalking its prey. His hand cupped your jaw roughly, pulling your gaze up to him. He kissed you roughly, his tongue sliding into your mouth. He tasted your come, making him moan in surprise. _Had you been touching yourself while he was away? It had only been a few days._

Bucky pulled away, a look of thought on his face. 

“You’ve been touchin’ yourself while I’ve been gone, doll?” Bucky asked, his Brooklyn accent returning. Ever since being rescued by Steve, the former assassin had slowly regained his old Brooklyn accent. He’d never be James Buchanan Barnes or Bucky Barnes ever again. He was slowly figuring out this new world. He’d adapt to his new world, just like you. The two of you were the same. It was why he loved you so much. 

“I killed him.” 

Bucky stepped back, as if in surprise. It certainly showed on his face. 

“Who?” Bucky demanded. _Did they hurt you? How did you kill them?_

“Pierce. I got a call. You know how he was placed in a drug-induced coma after the bombing?” Bucky nodded, so you continued. “I went there. To the hospital, to his room. I wore your favorite shoes that you liked on me, took off my panties and lifted his gown up, and stimulated him. I killed him with my cunt. Fucker choked on his own blood. Then I took out the camera with my pistol and threw the evidence away. I cleaned up everything, just like how you taught me.” Bucky’s lips were on yours again, kissing you greedily. It left you panting as you both pulled away, a primal and animalistic look in his eyes.

“Look at you. My beautiful strong little wife. I’m so fucking proud of you doll. Took him out yourself without me helping ya. God, I love you, woman.” Bucky swore as he kissed you again. This time, you pulled away. 

“Who called you?” Bucky asked. You didn’t answer at first. How would he react to his younger sister being alive after all these years?  
  
“Doll?” Bucky asked softly. Chewing on your lip, you answered. 

“Rebecca. Your Rebecca. She called me. Pierce was the last thing standing in her way to make Steve Director of Hydra. With Pierce gone, Steve would become Director of Hydra after Pierce’s funeral. They’ll call his brain aneurysm the result of too much barbiturate. No one will know it was Rebecca and I working together.” You replied. Bucky was reeling in shock. 

“Becca’s alive?” Bucky asked softly. You nodded. Bucky sucked in a breath of surprise. 

“Fucking hell, doll. Why didn’t you tell me?” Bucky asked again softly. You faltered. 

“You’re not mad? I didn’t know how you’d react.” You admitted truthfully. Bucky shook his head.

“No, doll. Never at you. I’m just… surprised. And relieved. At least one of my family members is still here. Where does she live?” Bucky asked in curiosity. You gave him a smirk. 

“Few houses down the street.” The expression on Bucky’s face was hilarious. You couldn’t keep in your giggles. Bucky looked like a gaping fish. 

“That’s it, we’re paying her a visit this weekend,” Bucky said in a tone that wasn’t up for arguments. You giggled again, nodding. It’d be nice to pay Rebecca Barnes Proctor a visit. A soft silence echoed in the house after that. Your eyes raked over his blood-drenched uniform, knowing you’d have to get it dry cleaned again. But the wetness pooling at your thighs didn’t stop. The gaze of the blood all over the previously white uniform made your arousal peak up and Bucky smirked.

 _“Oh doll, wet for me already?”_ Bucky purred as he slid your panties down to your feet, watching with dark eyes as you stepped out of them, already panting with desire. Your sundress slid off of you like a sheet falling down to the floor. Now you were naked as the day he had claimed you.

 _“Daddy,”_ you whimpered. A metal hand stroked down to your mound, a metal finger slipping inside you. A mewl escaped your lips as you heard that wet slopping sound. You leaned your head, a shaky gasp escaping your lips. He inserted another finger, pumping his two metal fingers inside you slowly, watching with rapt attention as your slick covered his fingers. 

_“So pretty, babygirl. Did you miss your daddy, hmm?”_ Bucky purred in your ear, his breath breezing across your neck as a flesh hand pressed onto your pulse, feeling your pulse underneath his fingertips. 

_“Every day, daddy. But I waited like a good girl.”_ You mewled. Bucky chuckled as he moved his flesh hand lower, feeling the sense of your skin underneath his fingers. A sharp crack echoed across the room as Bucky’s flesh hand made contact with your ass. A shrill noise escaped your lips, surprised at the fact that he had actually spanked you. He had spanked you in the past, but this was new. 

_“I don’t think so, kitten. You made me worried. I came home all ready for you and you didn’t show up…”_ Bucky sighed. You whimpered, beginning to shake your head. 

_“I’m sorry, daddy.”_ You whimpered. Bucky slid his metal fingers out of you, still coated in your slick. 

_“Are you?”_ He challenged. You nodded quickly.

“Jump. Hold onto me.” 

  
  


The two of you stumbled upstairs, lips pressed together, kissing in a frenzy as your hands worked to rid Bucky of his uniform. They were scattered all around the house by the time you reached the bedroom on the third floor. You’d have to find them in the morning. But right now, you were wet as hell you needed his dick. Desperately. You landed in the bed with a grunt, feeling the bed dip down as Bucky leaned over you, completely naked. 

“I think Steve’s gonna notice you dry cleaning the stains out of the uniform again,” you sighed. Bucky chuckled, amused. He took a nipple on his mouth, swirling and sucking until it was dark and puffy, before releasing it and showing attention to your other nipple, leaving you a gushing, pleading mess. 

“Mmm… then I guess I’ll just have to show up home without any blood next time.” Bucky hummed, pressing soft kisses down your body. You sighed, your head digging into the pillows. 

“With the boots?” You replied. Bucky licked a line up to your slit, having spread your legs apart. It earned a deep moan from you. You were so close. In reality, Bucky was just being a little shit, and far too turned on by the way you killed Pierce. The things your murderous cunt did to him.

Oh, but the boots. Yeah, the boots were a bitch to shine. But if you wanted the boots on while he fucked you, he’d shine em. Shine them just for you.

“I’ll shave my face too,” Bucky added. You let out a snort. 

“No. Keep the beard. I like it when your beard scratches me. Helps with the stimulation. Keeps the sex drive up.” You shrugged. Bucky slammed three metal fingers inside you, sending you screaming as your orgasm ripped through you. It happened so suddenly that Bucky grunted in surprise, eyes wide as he pulled his fingers out, his usual blue-grey eyes a darkened blue. 

He needed you. He needed you now. 

“We’re gonna skip getting my dick wet. I’m gonna fuck you now. I might be a little rough. Is that okay?” Bucky asked, his body humming with need. It had been too long. Five days was too long without you. Your touch. He needed it. He craved you. He wanted to be buried in your murder cunt forever if that was possible. You nodded. You needed him so badly. 

_“Fuck me, Sergeant.”_ Bucky snarled at the use of his former title, spreading your thighs wider, mouth practically salivating at the amount of slick that covered your thighs. 

“Are you… are you drooling?” You squeaked. Bucky looked up at you, eyes dark. 

“Does that bother you doll?” Bucky replied roughly. You stammered but shook your head no. 

“Mmm… on second thought, I wanna eat you out. Get you all nice and warmed up for me. Here. Suck.” Bucky pressed his metal digits that were coated with your slick on your lips, watching with proud eyes as you opened your mouth, moaning as you sucked on his metal fingers. Bucky ducked down, mouth latched onto your clit, sucking and biting. You shrieked. 

Wet, loud sucking noises were heard as Bucky swirled his tongue inside you, his teeth scraping your inner lips, making you sob with pleasure as his flesh hand held down your thighs, forbidding you from moving. You whined, but Bucky ignored it, happily eating you out like he was starving. And he really was. He was also really fucking hungry for food. But food would wait. Your cunt tasted much better than food. He pulled out his metal fingers from your mouth, shoving his tongue deep inside you as you let out a cry, your second orgasm nearly ripping you into two. Bucky sucked and drank in your cum, taking in as much as he could before he lifted his head up, his mouth and chin glistening with your slick. You whimpered. Bucky looked down, seeing your heels. It was a wonder how your heels never banged on his head. And you were wearing his favorite ones too, the ones with the red underneath them. His dick grew hard. 

_“All dressed up for me… so pretty baby.”_ Bucky cooed, beginning to remove your shoes, gently lining them against the bed on your side. He spread your legs out, flesh hand gripping your ass. 

_“Only for you, daddy.”_ you murmured, still in a daze from your orgasms. 

“I’m gonna take that pussy while my metal fingers are in your ass. Then I’m gonna take your ass. You’d like that, wouldn’t you doll?” Bucky growled. You nodded. 

“Mm, that’s right. You love it when I take you in your ass, don’t you? So fucking tight for me,” Bucky breathed out, lining his cock with your entrance. You were panting, adrenaline running through you. You wanted him to fuck you. Your eyes pleaded with him to stop playing around and just do it already. Bucky pushed in, his head coated in your slick. You heard a wet popping noise as he entered you. Your hands gripped the sheets, your walls already tightening around him. Slowly, he pushed in, but you quickly snapped your hips up, a growl escaping his lips. 

“Oh, so that’s how you want it, huh? You want me to fuck you?” Bucky snarled. You nodded frantically, frustrated tears pooling in your eyes. 

“Arms up.” Your arms slid up as Bucky leaned over, going through your sex drawer, pulling out a pair of handcuffs, the sound of the handcuffs clicking you to the bedpost making you cunt gush with more wetness. Bucky slid out of you slowly, snickering at your whine, and slammed right back in. You choked.

Bucky wasted no time, fucking you in earnest as he slipped your leg over his shoulder, allowing more access in this new position. His cock was ripping you in two and you loved it. Cries fell from your lips as he pounded into you, groans, and growls falling from his lips. A metal finger slipped right into that tight ring of muscle in your ass, making your arms snap up.

“You like this? Me fucking you with my cock while my finger’s in your ass?” You nodded frantically as he continued to fuck you with no mercy. He was hitting your g spot with every single thrust, your walls beginning to contract around his dick. You came when he took a nipple in your mouth, biting on the nub as you came with a scream, climaxing around his cock. He released your nipple with a wet pop as he slid out of you and slid back in smoothly, your swollen walls gripping him tightly. Bucky knew he wasn’t going to last long now. Not when you were gripping him like this. Your wrists were beginning to be dug in from the handcuffs, but you didn’t care. You missed this. You missed your husband. Bucky came with a snarl, filling you with as much of his cum as he could. When he pulled out, he was still hard. Fucking supersoldier serum. 

“James?” 

“Yeah?”  
  
“Come on my face.” Bucky stroked his cock as you watched, eyes darkening with the thought that you’d have his jizz all over your face. It wasn’t the first time he’d come on your face. The first time had purely been an accident, but then your fingers had cleaned it up, shoving your fingers into your mouth. Coming on your face had become one of Bucky’s most favorite things after that. Bucky came with a grunt, his cum squirting all over your face. He made sure to avoid the pillows. Since you were still handcuffed to the bedpost, he covered his flesh hand in it, sticking his fingers inside your mouth so you could clean up, hissing at the sounds of your pleased moans. 

“God I love coming on your face,” Bucky swore. You snickered. Bucky shoved his fingers down your throat, making you choke in response. Bucky smirked. He slid back into your sensitive cunt, pounding just as hard as the first time, except now he was gripping your shoulders. Your moans and pleas were muffled by his flesh fingers still shoved down your throat, muffled choking noises only being heard instead. He rammed his cock into you like his life depended on it. At the moment, you wished that your arms were wrapped around him. When he took his flesh fingers out of your mouth, you gasped as he suddenly pulled out to allow you to breathe before ramming back in, a harsh cry escaping your lips. 

“... feels… so fucking good James,” you choked out. Bucky snarled at the use of his old name. Only you would be allowed to call him James. No one else. Not even fucking Steve. 

“Yeah? You like me filling you like this?” Bucky taunted you. You whimpered in response. 

“Gonna need more than that, wife. Supersoldier sound-proofed, remember? Neighbors aren’t gonna hear you for hours, doll. Do you think Mrs. Rogers would know you like being like this? All drooled and wet for me like a good little slut?” Bucky continued to taunt. A shudder escaped your lips as you screamed in delight as he hit your g spot again. 

“That’s it. Scream for me. I wanna hear it, doll.” Bucky encouraged you. Screams of pleasure erupted from your throat as he pounded mercilessly inside you. The thrill that he was going to fuck you in your ass too heightened the experience. It was enough for your third orgasm to come, and you screamed his name as you came, body jerking. Bucky swore loudly in Russian, gripping your hips as he continued to fuck you through your orgasm, feverishly chasing his. He needed to come inside you again. Needed to fill you up with his come, to make sure you were claimed in the most primal way. His balls tightened as he came with a shout, panting as his hands moved back up to your shoulders, his long hair that he had neglected to cut sticking to his face due to sweat. Bucky looked down at your fucked face, seeing some bits of his come still sticking to your face. It was enough to make him hard again as he pulled out of you with a wet noise. Bucky scrambled for the keys for the handcuffs, freeing your hands. You massaged your wrists gently. 

“Hands and knees, doll.” he removed his metal finger from your ass. You shifted over, on your hands and knees. Bucky helped with it, his front pressed against your back as he spread your ass cheeks apart. He leaned over, licking a bead of sweat from your spine. You groaned, your back arching up slightly. Hands still gripping your ass, his flesh hand pulled out the g spot stimulator toy from the drawer, shoving it deep inside your pussy, rubbing against your g spot, making you mewl in surprise.

“That’s a good girl. Gonna take you in the ass now. You ready?” Bucky panted. You nodded. He pushed in, already wet from your slick and his come that had covered your thighs. He took it slow, but pushed fully in with an animalistic snarl, fully seating himself inside your ass. What sounded like a mix of pain and pleasure escaped your lips. 

“... so fucking tight.” Bucky gasped, beginning to fuck you. His metal finger snaked up to tweak a nipple as your clit brushed against the bedding, the toy hitting your g spot every time, making you sob with pleasure. 

“James… I can’t… I can’t have another one,” you sobbed, tears beginning to fall down your face. He knew for a fact you could. That was why he tugged on your nipple roughly, before reaching back for your hair, giving it a healthy tug as his lips brushed over your ear. 

“You can and you _will._ You can come.” Bucky growled. With one last thrust, he came, a shout falling from his lips as he emptied himself inside you, a scream erupting from your throat as you came around the toy, soaking it with your come. You were practically slumped over on the bed now, pants escaping your lips as Bucky gently pulled out of you. He turned you over and gently picked you up, headed for the bathroom. Maybe it was your intense orgasm, but your legs were shaking, and you were pretty sure you couldn’t even feel your legs. Bucky took out the toy from your cunt, a loud wet noise echoing the bathroom as he set you down on the counter, running the toy through warm water. He started the bathtub, getting out a washcloth and your body wash that you loved. It was a lavender smell, and it soothed him to no end. He loved it when you smelled like your body wash. Once the water was at the right temperature, he picked you up from the sink and gently placed you in the tub before he got in himself. Bucky lathered the washcloth with your body wash and began to gently scrub you down, being extra gentle with your raw wrists. 

You leaned back against your husband, a soft sigh escaping your lips as he moved the washcloth up to your breasts. Your head lolled against his shoulder in bliss. 

“I never asked, how did the mission go?” You asked. Bucky had been sent off with Steve and Peter to a nearby Hydra base. With Bucky working with the resistance, he had taken out a couple of members before rejoining his childhood friend and the young enhanced individual. He didn’t hate Peter, he just pitied him. Peter was a bright boy. Bucky didn’t want him to fall into the wrong hands. 

“Good. Punk complained for most of it though. I had to tell him to shut up.” Bucky replied. You let out a soft laugh. 

“Oooh, bet Steve didn’t like that.” You grinned. You could see the two of you in the wall-length mirror you had gotten from IKEA a few months ago, Bucky chuckled as he scrubbed your back. You groaned in pleasure. You had begun to put shampoo in your hair, scrubbing your scalp clean. It had been getting a little oily. 

“Nope. The punk glared at me before we finally finished our mission. He was quiet on the way back though. Serves the punk right.” Bucky grunted, making you giggle. The two of you cleaned yourselves off before Bucky carried you back to bed, fluffy towels surrounding your bodies as the two of you dressed and Bucky carried you back into bed, knowing you wanted your rest. Bucky wouldn’t sleep. Not that he needed to, thanks to the serum. But he’d watch over you- just like the first time. You yawned, beginning to feel sleepy. 

“.... Make sure you put my heels back…” you murmured sleepily. You cuddled into him, head buried into his shoulder. 

“I’ll do it later, doll. Promise.” Bucky whispered, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead. You nodded sleepily and started falling asleep. 

_“I love you, husband.”_ You slurred before you fell asleep, soft snores escaping your nose. Bucky ran his fingers through your hair, smiling down at you. 

_“I love you too, wife.”_  
  
Soon, Pierce’s death would be announced. His funeral would have to be set. Steve would become the new Director of Hydra. Hydra would fall. Bucky would see Becca again after so many years. But for now, cuddling up against his wife in the privacy of their own home was enough. Those things could wait. All Bucky wanted to do was stay home with his wife. He pressed a soft kiss onto the top of your head and reached over, turning the lamp off, the room turning dark.

_The former Winter Soldier and his wife would be just fine._


	2. Ding Dong, The Witch Is Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | I made a couple of edits in both of these chapters because I like to reread my shit far too much. So any mistakes should be nicely corrected now! As of right now, this is the last chapter featuring Dark! Bucky and his murder wifey, but I plan to possibly write for them again in the future!
> 
> And yes Lizzy, this takes place before/after ... Baby one more time. Mrs. Barners and Mrs. Rogers are truly a match made in heaven, just like our Hydra! Stucky bois.

“So, Mission: **_Fuck Shit Up And Not Die_ **was a success.” 

Rebecca Barnes Proctor looked at her secret sister-in-law and snorted. Gone was the younger dark-haired fiery little girl who had waited so long for her big brother to come home after the war. Ever since Jamie was presumed MIA, Rebecca worked hard to try and find out the truth about her older brother. But then Hydra happened. The resistance was born. Now Rebecca Barnes Proctor was a widow with two fully grown children, five grandchildren, and eight great-grandchildren. You were sitting in her backyard, having your usual breakfast time together. Bucky had to go to a Hydra meeting, so he couldn’t go and see his sister. And you were still limping from the kinky, rough sex you two had a couple of days ago when you had killed Pierce. 

“That’s why I hired you.” Rebecca pointed out as you rolled your eyes fondly, shaking the mixer which held her Bloody Mary. 

“Make sure to top it off…”

“Yeah, yeah- no hot sauce, I know..” You trailed off, pouring her Bloody Mary into the cup that you had rimmed with lime juice and Mexican chili powder. You topped it off with the tomato juice as you handed it to her, beginning to mix your vodka with your triple sec, lime juice, and tonic water. You had finished mixing when Rebecca eyed you with a shit-eating grin that reminded you so much of Bucky. 

“I see you’re still limping. Was my brother the super soldier that good?” Rebecca smirked. Your cheeks flushed as you poured out your mixture into the cup with crushed ice in it.

“I’m not talking about getting railed by your big brother.” Rebecca cackled. You shook your head, still embarrassed. 

“Oh puh-lease. We’re both women. I’ve seen his dick before when we were still in the ‘40s. You can spill the tea, darlin’. It’ll give me a laugh.” Rebecca shot back as she took a sip of her Bloody Mary. You rolled your eyes as you sat back down across from her. Taking a sip of your mixed vodka, you spoke. 

“I thought I’d come home early after killing Pierce. But your brother already got home and was waiting for me. His uniform was drenched in blood.” Your thighs felt soaked at the reminder. 

“Seeing my brother in his Hydra uniform drenched in blood gets you goin’, huh?” Rebecca snickered. You blushed further. 

“Yeah. He got all whiney about it, talking about how he had gotten home early to surprise me with makeup sex, but I wasn’t home, so… he had to wait. I told him about killing Pierce.” Your eyes lowered. Memories of the murder were still fresh in your mind. It played like one of those old ‘40s movies that used to play on loop at your old home before Hydra had taken you away. You remembered your older sibling who always seemed to be obsessed with the ‘40s time period. You couldn’t help but mentally snicker at your luck. Here you were, married to a World War Two war veteran who had been alive in the ’40s. But you didn’t mind. Whatever Bucky had slowly begun to remember about his old-time period fascinated you. The two of you had scouted for ‘40s movies to help Bucky jog his memory. It certainly worked. Now his accent was back and you couldn’t be happier for your husband. 

“You never told me about how you killed Pierce,” Rebecca noted. You sighed, beginning to feel uneasy. Sure, you had made peace with your killer cunt a long time ago. It had gotten you Bucky. But the thoughts of if you had never met Bucky, or if you had never been taken by Hydra and lived a normal life, would you still have killed other people? Would you have still killed innocent men with your cunt? Would you have ever met Bucky if things were different? If Project Insight had still succeeded, would you have still met him? Would you two still would've been married?

“I have this… power. I don’t know if it runs in the family, but-” you sighed, running your fingers through your hair. You took a deep breath. 

“I killed Pierce with my cunt.” Rebecca choked on her Bloody Mary. At the ripe age of seventy-seven, the older woman had heard and seen things in her lifetime. But a killer cunt wasn’t one of them. That seemed to do it for her. 

“You what?” Rebecca exclaimed. You winced. She frowned before it clicked. 

“ _That’s_ why they called the cause of death a brain aneurysm,” Rebecca realized. You nodded. Rebecca shook her head with a soft laugh, taking a sip of her Bloody Mary again. With her new hearing aids, Rebecca could even hear the conversations all the way down the block. Which was when she heard the metal lock on the gate open, she smiled into her cup secretly, knowing exactly who it was barging in on her and your breakfast date.

“Mhmm,” came your response as you took another sip of your mixed vodka. 

“And my big brother likes your murder cunt, does he?” You spat out your drink. Rebecca cackled again. You quickly wiped your mouth. You heard some shuffling from the gate. Your ears perked up, eyes focused. 

_“Be sharp and focused,”_ Bucky had told you one time. 

“You could say that…” you murmured in response as you craned your neck, still on alert for anyone who could pose a threat. 

_“You look so cute like that, doll.”_ Your head whipped back, seeing a dark-haired man wearing his Hydra uniform walking towards you, his boots crunching the grass under his feet. He smiled when he walked up to you, pressing a soft kiss to your head. 

_“Hi, daddy.”_ You murmured, leaning into his hand that was caressing your face. 

“Well, aren’t you two adorable.” Bucky and his wife sent Rebecca a dirty look. 

“Well, are you going to join us for breakfast, Jamie? I’m thinking of making pancakes, eggs, bacon, and some chorizo. Maybe some rice too. Your wife likes fried rice with chili flakes. I like someone who enjoys spicy food.” Rebecca hummed. She was interrupted with a sudden hug. Rebecca smiled softly as she hugged her big brother back, Bucky sighing in her scent as he held his younger sister. 

“Yeah, I’ll join you two for breakfast. I missed you, Becca. Don't ever hire my wife to do your dirty work ever again.” Bucky grumbled the last part. Rebecca giggled. You rolled your eyes. 

“That reminds me! We were just talking bout cha, Jamie. Go on, finish the story!” Rebecca had turned back to you as Bucky took a seat at the empty chair beside you. He gave you two a confused look. “What story?” He asked, holding you protectively. Bucky had been a stickler for physical touches ever since getting out of Hydra with you. Whether it be holding you while you made him dinner, a hand wrapped around you as the two of you sat down on a bench in Central Park, or even just cuddling in bed together- Bucky loved touching you, and you loved it. The two of you made physical affection so normal in your relationship- compared to Steve and Mrs. Rogers. While they could go in public without needing to touch each other, you and Bucky were the complete opposite. But unlike Rebecca, Mrs. Rogers didn’t pry into your sexual life with James. 

“About how you practically fucked me into oblivion once I got home after killing Pierce,” you casually replied. Bucky gave Rebecca a look. Rebecca just innocently smiled, just like when they were younger. 

“No. My baby sister isn’t going to hear about our sex lives. What we do in the bedroom is none of your business, Becca.” Bucky replied firmly. Rebecca pouted. 

“You were always such a stickler, Jamie. I know you and your wife get off on some kinky fuckery.” She stuck out her index finger at Bucky. You snorted into your cup at the kinky fuckery. Bucky was beginning to slowly lose his patience. But, he pursed his lips instead, getting up. 

“Where are you going?” You asked your husband. Bucky turned to you, a scowl on his face.  
  
“Gonna get started on breakfast, doll.” He bent down to kiss you. Then he marched into the house. Rebecca cackled, her eyes gleaming with mischief. 

“Alright. Finish it.” Rebecca spoke with a massive grin. 

_“Don’t you dare! I’ll make your ass red until the funeral is over!”_ You heard Bucky shout in Russian from inside the house. You snickered, the thought of Bucky making marking your ass red was tempting. You finished your drink, placing your cup down. 

“As tempting as a red ass is, I’d rather feel my ass, Rebecca. Maybe next time.” You shrugged, getting up. Rebecca got up with a pout. 

“Jamie! You’re no fucking fun!” The second-oldest Barnes yelled as the two women entered her home. From where Bucky was cooking the scrambled eggs, he turned and scowled at his sister. 

“Ain’t gonna share my private life with you, Becca. What I do with my wife is none of your business.” Bucky replied stubbornly as he placed the scrambled eggs on a plate, piling it high. Your stomach growled at the smell of food. Bucky smirked at you. 

_“I love you.”_ You purred teasingly as you sat down around the kitchen island. Rebecca plopped down next to you with a pout. 

_“I love you too.”_ Bucky grinned, looking like he was his old self again. You and Rebecca shared a look before getting up and helping Bucky make breakfast. 

  
  
  
  


“How’s Steve?” 

After you and Bucky ate breakfast with Rebecca, you allowed Bucky to talk to Rebecca and play catch up. You had walked back to your house you shared with your husband, taking a quick shower, and put some makeup on. Your heels of choice today were regular black pumps. Nothing too crazy. That would be for the funeral. After all, the murderer had to always outshine their victim. You had slipped on a sheer black shirt over your crop top, grabbing a pair of black jeans to finish it off. You were aiming for comfy today, it seemed.

“He’s… dealing with it.” Mrs. Rogers sighed. You could see the tiredness on her face. You knew that Mrs. Rogers had been married to Steve for a year, whereas you and Bucky had been married for a long time. You took a bite of your pesto pasta as Mrs. Rogers ate her caprice chicken. The two of you decided to meet up at an Italian restaurant for lunch that was nearby where she worked. 

“It’s alright, he’ll get through it. He used to be Captain America for fucks sake.” You replied as you took a sip of your lemonade. Mrs. Rogers only gave another quiet sigh as she looked at you. 

“I don’t know how to do this. I don’t know how to be a director’s wife.” She admitted quietly. You paused, softly putting your fork down on your plate. You wiped your mouth with your napkin and placed it down, looking at her. You really felt for her. When you and James had gotten married, you didn’t know how to be his wife, either. It scared you too. You had become the secret wife of the Fist of Hydra. When he would come back to Siberia from missions, the scientists would take him to your new room and the two of you would have sex that seemed to last forever. Between all the bullshit that was Hydra, you two were your own saving graces. He was yours, you were his. When he was balls deep in you, that was where you both felt normal. Safe. The room had undoubtedly become a safe haven. 

“I understand.” She looked at you, surprise on her face. You let out a giggle as you looked at her. Other than Rebecca, Mrs. Rogers was really your only other friend. Bucky was in a different category. So, he didn’t really count. 

“You do?” She blinked. You nodded, a grin on your face. 

“I’m married too.” Her jaw dropped. You laughed fully, taking a sip of your lemonade as you stuck another piece of pasta in your mouth. 

“B-But- you don’t have a wedding band.” Mrs. Rogers stammered. You grimaced at that. Yeah, Hydra never gave you and James a wedding ring after you both had gotten married. 

“We… never received any. But it’s okay, right? We don’t need rings, really. I love my husband. No rings would change that.” You shrugged. You and Bucky had been married for so long, the thought of wedding rings didn’t cross your mind. Hydra had kept the two of you so secret, so when Bucky had told you he didn’t tell Steve of your arrangement, you had been surprised. Steve Grant Rogers had been his best friend ever since childhood. You had suspected that Bucky would tell him too. But, he hadn’t. 

_“You’re my wife, doll. What we’ve got is private. I ain’t bout to tell the punk.”_ Bucky had told you once. You had quietly agreed with the statement. It had taken months for you to tell Rebecca of your relationship with her big brother. And now, Mrs. Rogers would be the second person to know. 

“I suppose so. Forgive me for asking, but who is it?” Mrs. Rogers asked cautiously. You smiled mysteriously. You wouldn’t tell her. Not yet. As much as you loved her as a friend, you couldn’t trust her with this information. She could easily tell Steve, and all Rebecca’s hard work would be for nothing. 

“I don’t think… I’d be comfortable telling you just yet. Maybe later.” Was all you replied with. Mrs. Rogers nodded, completely understanding. You breathed a mental sigh of relief. Good, she wouldn’t ask any more questions for now. Rebecca was in the clear. 

“So yeah, I get it. Being a wife, and especially the wife of the Director of Hydra… it’s a really intimidating job. But I know you’ll kill it. If Captain Rogers and the former Fist of Hydra can take people down and bring them to their knees, so can you. Besides, you’re the fucking Director’s wife. If they mess with you, you can call me. I’ll kill em for you.” You shrugged. Mrs. Rogers snorted into her drink as she looked at you. She knew that you could easily take someone out with ease. That’s why you two had become such fast friends. Besides, your husbands were best friends. The four of you practically had dinner at each other’s houses every other Friday evening. 

“You always know what to say to me. Hydra should’ve married me to you instead of Steve,” Mrs. Rogers teased playfully. You snorted. 

“Don’t let Steve hear you say that, Mrs. Rogers. He’ll throw a hissy fit.”  
  
“Oh, he can fucking try.” 

  
  
  
  


“Are you sure it was okay for you to come?” You looked at the smaller, dark-haired boy. His brown eyes darted around in nervousness as he fiddled with his weapon. Peter Parker was a bright, innocent boy in the midst of the bullshit that was Hydra. Suddenly, you understood why Bucky was so protective of Peter. 

The way his eyes glowed with innocence and naivety made your heart ache. Once upon a time, you had just been like him. You smiled at the young boy, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Yeah. Don’t worry Peter, I’ll be fine.” You assured him. You took your backpack off your shoulders, pulling out your M249 machine gun. Peter stared at your weapon in awe.  
  
“You came prepared,” Peter managed to stutter out. You smirked. You laid yourself down on the balcony floor, cocking your weapon. 

“You can blame Hydra for that.” You shrugged. Peter, dressed in all black, looked at you with his head tilted. 

“Hydra had you?” Peter asked quietly. You, through looking at your targets, nodded. You saw the four Hydra members in the other building. They seemed to be wearing the green and yellow uniforms you had seen a couple of times in the past while stuck in Siberia. There were three men and one woman, all wearing green and yellow. Yup, definitely Hydra. You heard footsteps coming from behind you, making you smile. 

“Hi, daddy.” Peter choked. Bucky placed a hand on your shoulder, hand dragging down to your ass. 

“Mmm… no. You’ll scar Peter, James.” You spoke, not looking up from your spot. Bucky grumbled under his breath, and you made out the word “cockblock.” You snickered. He always had the sweetest things to say to you. 

“Where’d you get that?” Bucky asked, moving from your rear to the right side of your body. 

“Basement,” was your swift reply. You kept watching the four Hydra members with a sharp eye, completely in your element. You thanked James for teaching you all he knew. Everything you knew, you got from your husband. Your intercom was buzzing with muffled noises. You could hear someone talking, another person telling you that the four people were beginning to head to the door. 

“So… you guys got a thing going on?” Peter asked awkwardly. Bucky gave him a crooked grin.

“Well, we live together, so…” Bucky shrugged. Peter stared in shock before you quietly told Bucky off with a glare. Then Peter summoned his webs, flying over to the building. Once the enhanced boy was out of sight, you felt a sharp smack against your ass. 

“Don’t think I won’t fuck the sass out of you over the balcony, wife,” Bucky spoke. You snickered again. 

“You always have the sweetest things to say, husband.” You replied with a grin. 

“And there’s the sass again.” 

“Puh-lease. You can punish me at home.” You rolled your eyes and was rudely taken away from your view on the four Hydra members, looking into your husband’s dark blue eyes. 

_“Is that a promise?”_ Bucky purred. You swallowed, the sexual energy bumping up to a hundred.

 _“Maybe,”_ you breathed out. Bucky let out a low growl. Grinning, you returned your gaze to the four Hydra members. 

“Got any other weapons I should know about, doll?” Bucky asked. 

“Yeah- in the bag. I brought three more of these. Be careful with em. They’re my children.” You replied as you aimed your shot, evening out your breath. From where you were situated, your aim could take out the second man and the woman in one shot. Bucky opened your backpack, revealing three more of your precious M249 machine guns, your small pistol, and your knife that you carried every time you went out. Bucky swallowed, his eyes raking over your form. His dick was starting to get hard, making his pants starting to feel uncomfortable. You were really marriage material. Screw punishing you- he’d reward you when the two of you got home. 

Relaxing yourself, you pulled the trigger softly, the gunshot ringing in your ears. 

_“ Hydra members Ivan Lebeve and Kara Lancaster have been terminated. I repeat, Lebeve and Lancaster have been terminated.”  _ Peter said through the intercom. 

“You think she’ll live?” You asked your husband as you looked through your lens. 

“No. She’ll either die of blood loss or be in too much shock.” Bucky replied. There was your husband you loved so much.

You lined up your shot again, aiming for someone’s head. 

“Have you decided what to wear to the funeral?” You asked. Your intercom was shut off, so nobody could really hear your conversation unless they were enhanced. 

“Not yet,” Bucky replied lazily as he still towered above you on your right. You made a humming noise as you pulled the trigger again, shooting them point-blank in the head. 

_“ Oh, now seven, no- eight are running to the door. They’re going to dogpile each other.” _ Peter spoke through the intercom, almost irritatedly. You snickered. That painted a nice mental image. 

“Wanna hear what I’m wearing?” You chirped. Bucky made a noise of approval. You grinned. 

“Well, I was thinking about my black dress. You know the one that has a cutout near my hips? The one with a leather top and that’s flared at the bottom?” At Bucky’s hum, you continued. “Well, I checked the weather for that day too, and it seems pretty nice, so… maybe some leggings too? Mmm, no leggings. I changed my mind. Stockings. Don’t rip them when we get home- they’re my favorite.” Bucky’s hand was dragging down to your ass again, palming over your cheek. He bent down next to you, lips brushing against your right ear. 

“I think I’ve found what I’m going to wear.” His breath was hot on your neck, a shiver running down your spine. 

“Uh-huh. And what did you decide on?” You replied, aiming your shot again.

“If you shoot those four that are crawling at the door, I’ll wear my Hydra uniform,” Bucky replied smoothly. Your teeth sank into your bottom lip as the wetness pooled to your thighs, your vision becoming hazy. You knew the one he was talking about. The black one, with the red and black octopus. The one with all the medals Steve had gotten him in honor of his service in the military back in the ‘40s. You were getting wet just thinking about it. 

“And the boots?” You added hopefully. Bucky’s hand had abandoned your ass, traveling to your shoulders as he pressed a soft kiss against your neck, right on your pulse. 

“And the boots, baby. I’ll shine em just for you, doll.” He murmured. Your breath, which would’ve gotten heavy, was still evened out. 

“Okay. I’ll wear your favorite red lipstick on me. I think I’ll keep my makeup simple. If you’re gonna wear the uniform and the boots- I’m gonna wear your dog tags. You can tug on em later when I’m riding you.” You replied casually, shooting your shots. Bucky growled in approval. The gunshot rang in your ears as you pulled the trigger, sending gunpowder falling on your shoulder again. It even scattered on Bucky’s uniform too, just a little. 

_“Oh my god. Four bullets straight to the head.”_ Peter spoke in shock. Bucky groped you roughly, making you smile, a laugh slowly making its way out of your mouth. 

_“Show off.”_ Your husband scolded you. You giggled. 

_“Only for you, Sergeant.”_

  
  


So, safe to say, the mission was a success. Bucky had been in an amazing mood after the little foreplay session. Peter had scouted the area for any more Hydra members, so Bucky had picked you up, bending you over the balcony and coaxed an orgasm out of you, sucking on his metal fingers after you had pulled your pants back up, your cheeks red. 

It had been a success until the two of you ran to the van. The two of you were running through an escape route through an alleyway, headed towards the van. You had to sprint to keep up with your husband. Stupid supersoldier serum. You were panting as the van screeched to a stop, the driver window going down, revealing a very irritated seventy-seven-year-old woman who was dressed in all black. She scowled once she saw the two of you. 

“There you two are! Come on, get in! We don’t got all day!” Rebecca shouted. She clicked on a button and the backdoor opened, and you practically yeeted yourself inside. No way in hell were you slowing down now. The backdoor shut closed behind you, snapping in place.

“Becca! I’m driving!” You heard Bucky yell. 

“No way in hell, Jamie! Get your ass inside! I’m driving!” Rebecca shouted back. You rolled into the backseat with a grunt, and your vision was suddenly thrown for a slight loop as you were met with the bare, bloody chest of Peter Parker. 

“Where’s the medical kit?” You grumbled to yourself. You told Peter to lay down gently as you scrambled around for the stupid thing. Rebecca and Bucky were still arguing outside, which provided the perfect background noise as you worked your magic, putting rubbing alcohol with a cotton pad from your endless supply of cotton pads you had brought in your bag. Peter hissed as you wiped him down gently.

“It’s alright Petey, you’re doing such a good job. You’ll be better than ya know it.” Your husband’s accent was beginning to shine through. Too many ‘40s movies. You really needed to stop watching that damn Phantom of the Opera silent film from the ‘20s. 

“Don’t… tell… my… sister…” Peter gasped through the pain, wincing. You nodded seriously. 

“You got it, Petey. Your secret’s safe with me, soldier.” You replied seriously, a grin breaking out on your face. 

“... I will run you over with my van if you don’t stop, Jamie! Get your ass in here and stop arguing with me!” You heard Rebecca shout from the driver’s seat. You rolled your eyes, sighing as you finished bandaging Peter. 

“... Fine! But I’m sitting in the damn passenger seat, Becca!” You heard Bucky shout back. You heard his footsteps before you heard the passenger door open and close quickly. You shifted, so now Peter was laying in your lap. Your fingers were gently running through his hair to soothe him. It was working, because Peter took deep breaths in and out, relaxing in your lap. 

“... Thanks,” Peter sighed, beginning to fall asleep. 

“No problem, Petey. Get some sleep, we’re going home.” Rebecca stepped on the gas, making you grunt as you held Peter tightly. 

Oh boy, you couldn’t wait to get home. 

  
  


_“Oh god- don’t fucking stop- ooh-”_

A gasp was ripped out of your lips as you were slammed back down onto the table. The funeral would be a day away, but because only Bucky and Rebecca knew who really killed Pierce, you and your husband decided to celebrate with celebratory sex. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you heard Bucky grunt from behind you. His cock was buried in your cunt, a swear escaping his lips as he roughly held your hips. 

“S-So I was thinking,” you managed to gasp out in between the thrusts. 

“Yeah?” Bucky panted, sliding out and back in roughly, making you moan. 

“What… what if I wore my oh- my coat? My faux fur coat. The- ooh, the leopard one.” You moaned. Bucky slid out of you, allowing you to breathe. His cock pressed against your ass, still hard. Nobody at Hydra had told him he’d be horny all the time. Then again, nobody had told him having a wife with a killer cunt would be so fucking good either. You were always tight for him. Were it be your powers, he didn’t know. All he knew was that your cunt was always so eager for him. It locked him in like a vice. He loved it. 

“You always say the sweetest things for me, wife.” Bucky hummed as he licked a line on your spine, making your toes curl up, making you mewl. 

“So that’s a yes?” You breathed out. A strangled cry escaped your mouth as Bucky suddenly pushed back in roughly, sending you back slamming onto the table, your breasts pressed against the wood. 

_“Yes.”_ And then he started fucking you again, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing in the dining room table, where Steve and Mrs. Rogers would join you for tonight’s dinner. Not that they’d ever know. 

So, Steve knew. His lips had curled into a slight smirk as the lingering smell of sex was etched on the table. Mrs. Rogers didn’t notice though. She was too busy talking to you about what happened at the office quietly, a small smile on her face. You could tell she was still worried for tomorrow morning, so you gently squeezed her shoulder for comfort. It made her smile. She was happy to find a friend in you. 

Both Steve and Bucky shared an amused look. Bucky looked at you, hearing your snort as Mrs. Rogers went into detail on how Justin Hammer was rejected by Darcy Lewis, yet again. 

“Boy don’t fucking learn. When a woman says no, she says no. Men,” you huffed. Both Steve and Bucky gave you a look. You snickered. 

“Well, unless you’re the Brooklyn Boys.” You shrugged. Steve and Bucky raised an eyebrow. 

“Brooklyn Boys, huh?” Steve replied, slightly amused. You nodded. 

“Uh-huh. You’re both from Brooklyn and little shits. Makes sense.” You replied, taking a sip of your water as Mrs. Rogers laughed. 

“And you both don’t stand for sexual harassment. Bucky tell you about the time he broke Josef’s nose?” Mrs. Rogers hummed. This time, you raised an eyebrow. 

“No.” You replied, looking at your husband like it was a personal offense. You loved it when he got all hot and primal. Bucky only grunted in response.

“Well, my little love,” Mrs. Rogers started, and you took a deep gulp of your water as you leaned back. This would be a great story. Grinning, Mrs. Rogers continued. “Poor Sharon was working, as she usually does. She was grabbing coffee for one of the Hydra members when Josef came behind her, groping her ass.” You gasped. “That bitch!” You exclaimed. Mrs. Rogers nodded seriously in agreement. It had been her reaction too. She was ready to take off her earrings and drop them into Myra’s hands and march over there and beat the shit out of the former supersoldier herself, not caring about his supersoldier strength. No one assaulted another woman on her watch. 

“Luckily, Bucky was rounding the corner, and when he heard Sharon slap Josef in the face, Josef tried grabbing her breasts too.” An enraged noise left your throat. “But,” Mrs. Rogers continued on cheerfully, “Bucky grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him on the floor and started beating the shit outta him. Pretty sure somebody recorded it. I wish I could’ve, but I didn’t. Myra got it though. Want me to AirDrop it for ya?” Mrs. Rogers finished her tale cheerfully. 

“Darling, I thought you’d never ask.” You winked as she laughed, pulling out her phone. The two of you giggled and snickered as Steve and Bucky watched, smiles on their faces. Then, Mrs. Rogers went into detail about how Peter had broken another candy bar machine, sending the two of you cackling with laughter. 

Mrs. Rogers was definitely in much better spirits. But when she looked at Steve, the worry was back. Steve caught the look and frowned in worry.

 _We’ll talk when we get home,_ his eyes seemed to say. Mrs. Rogers only nodded stiffly in response. She turned back to you, and your eyes seemed to agree. After she and Steve talked and the funeral was over, the two of you would be taking a day off in Central Park and going to the damn spa. The bullshit with Hydra was just too much to bear. Yup, Central Park, and a spa day would be an amazing option. 

  
  


“James? Can you help me zip this up?” 

Bucky made his way into the huge walk-in closet, greeted with the view of seeing his wife’s back, and the strap of the lacy bra you had picked out. His pants grew tight. The sounds of his boots echoing on the hardwood floor were the only sound you heard before Bucky zipped you up. You turned, facing your husband. He was dressed in his Hydra uniform- the black one with the red and black octopus with all his military medals on it, just like how the two of you agreed on the other day on the balcony. 

Your makeup was purple, grey, and black. Your long lashes fluttered as you smiled, your ombre red lips stretching into a smile. You walked to where you kept your supply of heels. There were a couple of platforms thrown in there too. Humming, you played a guessing game with your shoes. Bucky watched in amusement. 

“You think I should wear platforms, James?” You asked. Bucky frowned, looking at your collections of shoes with a thoughtful look. Shopping had become a new hobby of Bucky’s, but he wasn’t a hoarder. Whenever you went shopping, he had always accompanied you, no matter the occasion. Hell, you had gone grocery shopping at midnight and he had joined you, the two of you running down the Japanese aisle like a bunch of crazy teenagers as you shoved different flavor boxes of Pocky in your small little basket. The cashier had a horrified look on their face as you marched up with at least twelve boxes in your basket, a cheerful smile, and a chipper tone to your voice. Or maybe it was because your husband was the former Fist of Hydra, and was very intimidated by his metal arm. Either way, the two of you had gotten out of there in less than five minutes, heading back to your house with gleeful smiles on your faces. 

“Wear one of the platform heels.” He suggested. You frowned, giving it a thought. Then you thought, why the hell not? You were celebrating, after all. Pierce was dead. The pasty ass motherfucker wouldn’t bother you two ever again. And you really wanted to leave with a bang, so you took your husband’s advice, beginning to gaze down at your platform heels that you had made a steady collection of. 

“Hey, Jamie?” You asked. 

“Yeah?” Bucky replied. 

“You know that saying, ‘the higher the heel, the closer to God?’ Which one should I wear?” You asked him. 

“The higher heeled ones,” Bucky clapped back. You rolled your eyes, eventually choosing a black platform six inches heeled pair. It had lace detail on them, but all you really needed to do was slip them on like a pair of slippers. Plus, if you threw them at any asshole, it would leave quite a mark too. Like Bucky’s favorite heels, these had the lace details as a bright red. Bucky licked his lips as you watched you pull out your leopard faux fur coat, slipping it over you. You turned to look at your husband again, seeing the predatory look in his eyes that reminded you so much of the Winter Soldier. Winter was practically gleeful, looking at you with a satisfied nod. Both Bucky and Winter both agreed ravishing you later would be a treat for them. 

“How do I look, husband?” You asked quietly. Bucky lifted your head, pressing a soft kiss on the corner of your mouth. 

“Like a dream, doll. Come on, those heels are going to be the only thing that’ll keep me through the funeral until I can fuck your brains out when we get home.” Bucky replied. Then, he noticed something. He frowned. You got nervous. 

“What’s wrong?” You asked. Bucky walked out of the closet and came back holding something in his hands. He slipped the material over your head, watching with a satisfied look as his dog tags rested on top of your breasts. 

“You were missing something, doll. That’s all. Now come on, we don’t want to be late, don’t we?”

  
  
  
  


The funeral had been a boring, but dreadful affair. You and Bucky parted ways as he made his way to the podium to join Steve and Mrs. Rogers. Ever since Steve became the new Director of Hydra, Bucky had been promoted to Steve’s right-hand-man. It left less time for you to be together, which saddened you greatly. But the makeup sex had been worth it. You sat down next to Sharon Carter, and you heard her quietly telling you to tell Bucky thank you for helping her out with Josef. You smiled, telling her it was no problem. Then the funeral started. 

Steve was talking about how Pierce had been a good asset to Hydra, providing much goodness to the organization. You kept your face blank, but on the inside, you wanted to rip your hair out and cause a scene. Steve didn’t know what you had gone through with Bucky. He hadn’t known what had happened, only what Bucky had told him. He had found you strapped to the chair, the guard shoved in your mouth. Steve ripped off the memory suppressing machine, freeing you from the electric shocks. 

**_“Where is he?”_ ** **You cried. Steve gave you a confused look. He didn’t understand a word of Russian. Natasha had been there, so she could translate. The Black Widow looked at the trembling woman before her, your eyes frantically looking around, looking for your husband.**

 **_“James! Where’s James!”_ ** **You screamed at the Captain.** **_James. Bucky._ ** **Steve yanked off the straps holding you in place, picking you up bridal style, running to where Bucky was, Natasha following behind. Hydra made its way for Captain Hydra and the Black Widow. The Winter Soldier looked at his childhood best friend, who was holding his wife.**

**“Give her to me, Stevie.” Bucky took you out Steve’s arms, holding you. Natasha watched you and her Yasha. Then, it clicked. You were more than his partner. You were lovers. She secretly smiled. She looked at Yasha, who met her gaze. The Winter Soldier looked at his former student, who gave him a nod of approval.**

**_So Yasha had found love. If anyone deserved it, it was him.  
  
_ **

As Steve drowned on, you began to tune him out, looking at Mrs. Rogers. She was dressed in a nice looking suit and dress pants in her high heels. You recognized them as her prized, and infamous high heels you two had bought together a couple of months ago. You had been the ones to pick them out. They were strappy, five-inch stilettos. You grinned at her. She gave you a smile in response. 

Finally, after what felt like hours, Steve had finished his speech. People began to get out of their seats, paying respect to their fallen leader. You were amongst the ones in line, your eyes trained on the golden casket. The lid was pure glass, so when it was your turn, you peered inside. Then, you began to sniff, tears rolling down your face. You played them off as tears of emotional distress, but really, you were crying because you were free. Free from Pierce. One of your handlers had died. And it had been by your hand too. That was a good thing to cry over. A choked sob escaped your lips as you felt someone gently grasping your arm. 

_Natasha._ The redhead gently pulled James Buchanan Barnes’s secret wife away from the line, her sobs getting louder and close to wailing sounds. People were staring, but since it was a funeral, they didn’t really pay a second thought. You and Natasha huddled in the corner, away from prying eyes. You sniffed at her as she dabbed away your tears. 

_“He’s gone, Tasha. He’s gone.”_ You sobbed. Natasha nodded. Natasha had been the only other person who you had confided in after she had quietly approached you at your home while Bucky was away on a mission. There, you had told her what Hydra did to you, and how through all the bullshit, you had fallen in love with Bucky. She agreed to keep your marriage under wraps and was the only other person other than Rebecca and James that knew of what really happened to Pierce. And, other than Bucky, she was Steve’s right-hand-woman. And like Mrs. Rogers, you considered Natasha Romanoff an ally, a friend. 

_“I know. I know. It’s okay. I'm here. It’s okay.”_ Natasha soothed you, hugging you. 

_Finally, the pasty ass motherfucker was dead. You’d never have to see that son of bitch again. That wannabe uglier version of Arthur Weasley was dead._

  
  


_“Oh, yes! That’s it, right there- ooh fuck-”_

Bucky slammed you down on the bed, hardened cock still inside you, your dress thrown somewhere in the room, jacket lost in the living room somewhere, and like he promised, your not ripped stockings lounged somewhere in an armchair downstairs. Was it on the second floor of your home? You probably needed to check later once he left for a late meeting later. Your platforms were kicked off somewhere in the bedroom. You’d need to pick those up later.

Bucky yanked on his dog tags as he pounded into you, pleas spilling from your mouth as you encouraged him to fuck you deeper. His uniform, like the white one, was scattered around the house. As soon as the two of you returned from the funeral, Bucky had wasted no time, slamming your back against the wall and attacking your mouth with the furiousness of a cat in heat. He had been so turned on watching you from his spot on the stage, watching as his dog tags glimmered and shined in the faint sunlight. The low scoop of your neckline gave him a nice view of the skin that was exposed, and he imagined leaving marks on it. 

Which was exactly what he did while the two of you stumbled upstairs. Dark love bites decorated your body, and Bucky and Winter relished in the thought that it would be there for days. You’d complain, due to you not covering them up when you met up with breakfast with Rebecca, but you’d probably shut that complaint when Bucky thought of a nice little proposition for you to agree on. 

Your body was practically crackling with sexual energy as your husband pounded into you. Your mascara was smeared on your cheeks, and your lipstick had been since long smeared to the point you probably looked like the Joker. Bucky smeared the remainder of your lipstick around your lips, a dark smile on his face as he saw your fucked look on your face. Your cunt was gripping his cock so tight, he almost didn’t want to let go. But he still pounded into you, his head hitting your sweet spot perfectly every time, cries of pleasure falling from your lips as his grip on his dog tags tightened, beginning to cut off your air supply. You didn’t mind. You liked it when he choked you. 

Your walls tightened around him, coming around his cock with a scream. But Bucky ruthlessly fucked you through your nerve-wracking orgasm, the wet sounds of your slick echoing your ears. You were so stuffed, so full. It was the best feeling in the world. Bucky exploded in you with a shout, heavy pants of breath escaping his lips as he looked down at you hungrily. His lips were smeared dark with the red lipstick you had put on for the funeral. He collected the slick that had been pooling at your thighs, turning you over, spreading you out. Thrill ticked at you. He was gonna fuck you in your ass too. Oh yeah, this was probably going to beat out that kinky sex you two had a couple of days ago. Well, you didn’t want to be that harsh. That sex was pretty good. 

A strangled sound escaped your lips as you felt a finger stretch the tight ring of muscle. 

“Shhh. It’s okay. Deep breaths, doll. In and out. There you are.” Bucky whispered, allowing your body to relax. His finger wiggled inside you, making you groan. Slowly, he slipped his finger in and out, adding a second one as he got you ready for his cock. Moans and whimpers were escaping your lips at the thought that his cock would be buried in your ass soon. A gasp escaped your lips as you whined at the loss of his cock in your pussy, but Bucky quickly swatted your ass in response. You groaned.

“Need you, please.” You gasped out. You whimpered at the loss of his fingers but grunted when you felt his tip slide in. 

“Ah, oh fuck,” you mewled, gripping the bedsheets, your dark red nails that you had painted a couple of days ago sinking into the mattress. With a few more pushes, Bucky was fully seated in you, and you gripped the bedsheets harder, your knuckles turning white. A pant escaped your lips as he felt him slowly inch out, and push back in.  
  
“Move.” you panted. Bucky’s metal hand crept up your back, hooking the chain of his dog tags as his flesh hand gripped your hip, pulling out of you, and slammed back in, making you squeak in surprise. Bucky chuckled. 

He started pounding into you, making the bed shake. You could hear the bed frame smacking against the wall.

 _Creak. Bang. Creak. Bang._ You’d have to look into maybe buying an iron bed frame that was supersoldier proof. That was probably the third bed frame this week.

 _“Faster.”_ A scream erupted from your throat as Bucky increased his pace, pounding into your ass harder, your throat becoming hoarse from your yelling. 

“So fucking tight doll… you’re too good for me,” Bucky gasped from above you. 

“I love you,” you panted as your face was planted into the pillows. Bucky came with a grunt, filling you up. Your ragged breaths were the only source of noise as Bucky turned you over, cock still buried in your ass. He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to your lips, resting your foreheads together. 

_“How long until the meeting?”_ You asked quietly. Bucky lifted his head, pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

_“Two more hours.”_ He replied. 

_“Wanna shower and cuddle before you go? I can still ride you when you get back. Don't worry, I'll keep your dog tags on, Sarge.”_ You hummed. Bucky nuzzled your face as he nodded. He picked you up, walking to the bathroom where your shower was. It was a couple of feet away from the bathtub, and it was big enough to fit both of you. He turned the water on, the two of you walking inside together. The two of you scrubbed yourselves down as Bucky held you, pressing a wet kiss on the top of your head. He lathered your strawberry shampoo in your hair, beginning to scrub it. Bucky tilted his head so you could scrub his hair, drenched in water, and sweat from your sex session. He sighed happily. 

"You know, we're gonna have to take another shower if you ride me," Bucky spoke. You snorted as the two of you washed your hairs free of shampoo and conditioner. 

"We can shower tomorrow, husband. They're gonna be mournin' over Pierce for the next week." You replied as the two of you got out of the shower, hair still damp as the two of you walked to get dressed. Bucky dressed in his Hydra uniform- the newly dry-cleaned white one that had been drenched with blood only just last week. You helped him put the medals on as Bucky fixed his collar. 

"You know, if this was the '40s, I would've been a war vet by now." Bucky hummed. You chuckled softly as you slipped on your nightgown. 

"Technically, you _are_ a war vet, James." You pointed out as the two of you headed downstairs to make hot chocolate. The New York weather was beginning to fade from autumn into winter, which meant it was bound to begin to snow soon. You couldn't wait to see the snow. Winter was your favorite holiday. Growing up, you loved making snow angels. After all those years of being kept by Hydra and eventually being saved by Steve, you found you still remembered the old hobby. It gave you a sense of familiarity and comfort. 

Bucky swatted your ass playfully as you giggled, watching him take two cups out of the cupboard as you made the hot chocolate on the stove. After you heated it up, you poured it evenly into the two cups. 

"What else am I missing?" You asked out loud, your eyebrows scrunching together. Bucky walked out of the pantry, shaking the bag of marshmallows with an amused look on his face. Your face brightened up. 

"Wait! The whipped cream too!" You pulled the whipped cream out of the fridge, spraying a little bit in your mouth. Bucky chuckled. He put some of the mini marshmallows in the cups as you topped it off with the whipped cream. You clicked your cups together before taking a sip. You sighed in relief, warmth spreading down to your toes.

Setting his cup down on the counter, your husband held out his hand. Perplexed, you took it with a raised eyebrow. Bucky only smirked at you, pulling out his phone. He unlocked it with his thumb, tapping at the screen before you heard jazz music play. From the tone, you could tell it was from the '40s. 

_"I think I owe a certain dame a dance,"_ Bucky said lowly, his gaze smoldering. It reminded you of James Buchanan Barnes, 1940s playboy. You giggled, your face melting with happiness. 

_"Then lead the way Sergeant."_ You grinned. Bucky chuckled as the two of you swayed to the jazz music, your head into his shoulder as his arm was wrapped around your waist.

_Pierce was gone. Soon, Hydra would be too. But, Pierce being gone was good enough for now. Now, Steve was Director. For now, you could breathe._

_And that was enough._


End file.
